The Beast Underneath: A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction
by JustAYuGiOhFan
Summary: Kiria's life is a completely messy roller coaster of moving homes and death. But there isn't a single thing she can do about it. Not a single thing...until she meets Asuiri Takabetsuno, a childish, sweet boy who seems accepting of anything, and Shizira Sanunmon, a kind old soul who knows no limits with magic. They might be able to help her... if one doesn't kill the other first.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Welcome to Domino**_

Kiria strolled along the side of the school. Her new school. She was so excited, her first day at a new school with people she didn't know! Better yet, they didn't know her.

She stopped. Would she be able to even talk to anybody? This happened every time; she would get excited for the first day of a new school, and then she'd end up being too shy to even talk to anybody.

"Even if that does happen," she muttered softly to herself. "Then at least no one will tease me or talk to me." She began to secretly hope no one would talk to her. No one to talk to her meant no one to befriend and then hurt, and no enemies or people to hate her.

"That would be too perfect...," she began to mutter again. She hadn't realized she was walking again, and nearly screamed when she fell to the ground. But instead of a scream, all that came out was an embarrassing squeak.

Someone had bumped into her, she realized.

"Please excuse me, I'm so sorry," a thick british accent apologized. She looked up to see a very pale boy with chocolate brown eyes and fluffy, elbow-length white hair. An apologetic smile was on his face, along with a pink tint on his cheeks. He wore a dark, navy-ish blue uniform from which a hand was outstretched to her.

"Oh, it's...ah...alright," she returned, accepting the hand. He pulled Kiria up to her feet, taking care not to be rough. She swiped a hand through her long gold and neon green bangs, and smiled nervously. "So... do you attend this school?"

"Yes, I do actually. Are you, uh... attending this school?" he asked her, looking at her attire with a questioning glance. Her tan sweater, demi jeans, and rainbow print bookbag were not exactly...school appropriate.

Kiria blushed, her face becoming a bright red. "I was hoping to. I need to talk with the principal, correct? I heard this is a good school..."

"I can guide you to the office, if you want," the boy offered. Kiria nodded, pink taking over her face now.

"Thank you...," she began, but felt horrible when she couldn't remember his name. Did he even tell her his name? She wasn't sure.

"I'm Ryou Bakura." The boy revealed, as if he could read her thoughts. "What do you call yourself?" He led her through the doors.

" K-Kiria...," she whimpered. Suddenly, she felt as if she didn't belong here at all, as if she had no right to be in that school at that moment. She tensed up and looked over her shoulder, half expecting someone to come and kick her out.

Ryou threw a hand onto his chest, clutching it. His sudden stopping caused Kiria to bump into him again.

"S-Sorry Ryou!" she very loudly squeaked. She became concerned when he began to shiver terribly. "Are you alright?"

"I really need to go to the bathroom," he breathed, almost impossible to hear. "I'll be back in a moment." He rushed himself towards the end of the hallway.

"Hey, Bakura!" A cheery voice called out from behind Kiria, but Ryou was already gone.

Kiria froze. "So someone is there..." she realized.

"Oh, hi there. Who are you? Are you a friend of Bakura's?" the same cheery voice asked her. She slowly turned around, and was greeted with something she did not expect.

A boy, appearing to be in maybe fifth grade, stood before her. His giant, innocent-looking amethyst eyes stared up at her in curiosity. But what amazed her most was his hair, the jagged-spike-ish blond bangs in front with a small spike in the middle, and then the giant black with light violet tipped starfish shaped hair in the back pointed upward in a total of five spikes. A smile was on his face, and he wore a simliar uniform to Ryou, except not buttoned up, and he wore a gold, upside-down pyramid on a chain, along with a leather dog collar.

Then again, Kiria couldn't judge. Her own gold and neon green accented hair probably looked pretty abnormal too, the way it spiked downward in five thick spikes covering up one of her eyes.

"I'm, uh, m-more of an acquaintance. I-I ran into him this morning and he offered to guide me to the office," Kiria explained, stuttering slightly, but not completely stopping.

"Then why-" the boy started, but he stopped himself. "Well, since he had to leave suddenly, I'll guide you there if you'd like. I'm Yugi, by the way," he introduced himself.

"I'm Kiria, and sure. Thank you," Kiria replied with a smile.

It was around this time Kiria realized this boy must be going to this school, considering the fact that he wore a uniform and knew Ryou. She reminded herself to apologize to him later.

"Here's the office," Yugi announced. Kiria snapped herself out of her thoughts.

"Um, t-thank you Yugi. You should probably get to class, I wouldn't want you to be late because of me...," Kiria stuttered. "Maybe you sh-should check on Ryou...?"

Yugi's eyes went wide. "Yeah, you're right. Bye Kiria, it was nice meeting you!" Yugi ran in the direction he saw Ryou go, hoping to find a bathroom or some room where Ryou could have ducked into.

Kiria stepped into the office, hoping she could talk her way into the school, just like she had for the last few schools.

Kiria was sitting in a desk in class. She didn't know what they were doing, but she had been introduced and now the students seemed to be whispering about her as the teachers prepared to switch. It was interval break, and everyone was chattering, and Kiria had honestly hated that introduction. She'd felt everyone's eyes on her, watching and judging and learning her every detail.

Great, was all Kiria thought. I wanted to hide but now everyone knows my face and name.

She'd caught the wandering eye of a boy, though, and he was twisted around in his seat to face her. His spiky blue hair was off-putting, but not nearly as much as Yugi's had been when she saw it. And his eyes were locked right with her purple ones. He was smiling, though, so the tension melted just a little.

He reached over and tapped the shoulder of the girl next to him. She was outfitted in the female uniform, which fit her nicely, unlike Kiria's ragged clothes that had only added to her awkward appearance even more. They exchanged some words Kiria couldn't hear, and then the girl turned and Kiria got a glimpse of her face.

She had long, extremely pretty black hair, and from what Kiria could see, she had light orange eyes flecked with red. The girl took one look at Kiria and shook her head violently, saying something in retaliation to the boy. He frowned, and then they argued very briefly, before he rose to his feet and made for Kiria.

Even better, she thought. I've caused an argument between friends and now he's going to try and talk to me!

"Hey," he greeted. Kiria's eyes kept locking on his hair. It was just so blue. It looked like the artificial kind that people dyed their hair with, vibrant with some darker bits and pieces, but as far as she knew coloring your hair wasn't allowed. Was it?

"H-Hello...," she replied.

"My name's Asuiri! Asuiri Takabetsuno, to be precise and positively on point. And you're Kiria Tomat, from what the teacher says. Where are you from? You've got a bit of ah... a bit of an accent." He wiggled a finger in front of his mouth as he said that.

And he also noticed the American. Greater. "I'm from America, Asuiri... uh, do you n-need anything?"

He blanched. "What? No, I just wanted to talk. I wanted to see if you could maybe hang out with me and Shizira, but she's so stubborn about new people. Or people in general. Ahm-" and here he blushed. "S-Sorry if I bothered you or anything... I didn't mean to be rude or invasive. If you're, uh - bothered, yeah, bothered, I'll just be going now." And then he walked away.

Kiria bit her lip, listening to him as he left. "Bothered? You said bothered three times you moron. Augh, can you be any more embarassing? And she seemed so nice, too! Stupid stupid-" and then he was too far to hear over the noise of the other kids talking.

Kiria looked down at her hands folded atop the wooden desk. She didn't know whether she wanted friends or not.

"Alright, class," the teacher announced when he walked in. "Calm down, calm down. Now get out your history textbooks..."

 **Reader Review: "Alright, so I've read this entire book over and even tho it's pretty egh average ah at the beginning the ending completely blew me like holy baloney where did this come from. It's a fanfiction that's dependent upon the original story but not entirely focused on Yugi and his struggles. I'd keep reading. Kthx"**

 **\- From WolfOfTheNorth, via Private Message**


	2. Chapter 2

Kiria held her lunch tray and looked around, unsure of where to sit. Everyone seemed to have his or her own place to be, and she, once again, felt like the odd one out.

She decided to sit anywhere that was available. Well, that's what she planned, until she noticed a certain blue-haired Asuiri staring her down with pleading eyes. Kiria smiled to herself and made her way towards him, sitting across from his happy face. Sitting next to him was the girl from before, Shizara, maybe?

"Hi Kiria!" Asuiri greeted warmly.

"Hello Asuiri," Kiria tried, but failed to sound genuinely happy right then. Kiria looked at the girl and nodded. "I don't believe I ever g-got your name. I'm Kiria, b-but I think you knew that."

"Shizira. Shizira Sanunmon. And yes," the girl told her in a monotoned voice. Kiria could feel something off with this girl, something not quite right...

"What are you looking at?" Shizira snapped as Kiria realized she was staring.

"Your earrings...," Kiria slightly blurted. Earrings? She was wearing earrings?

"You mean Shi's pretty, shiny, bangled ones?" Asuiri provided. Shizira turned a shade of light pink.

"They look... familiar...," Kiria drawled, studying them closely. How did you notice them before I did...?

The earrings were big, and only slightly flashly. Shizira hid them behind her hair in such a way that it was hard to notice anything was even there. They had a strange aura, but that may have been because of him.

No. Stop it. You can't be rid of him, but you can pretend he doesn't exist. He'll listen to you, it's his job to listen to you. He can't-

"KIRIA!" the ceruleanette yelled for the umpteenth time, sounding annoyed, which seemed unusual for him. Kiria finally took notice and snapped out of it, leaning back and tipping her chair in fright, ending up on the floor with a crash.

Everyone in the lunchroom turned to look at her. Greaty great. Ha ha, the center of attention again, and not for good reason. At least no one was bleeding or dying...

"Kiria! Oh, I'm sorry," Asuiri apologized, now on the table and looking down at her. "That was so not ice of me."

Ice? Did he mean to say nice, or is he implying something else...?

Asuiri got off the table and reached out a hand to a rather disoriented Kiria. Kiria took it gently, and Asuiri pulled her on to her feet. She looked up at him, eyes wide. He hadn't noticed before, but Kiria had really pretty purple eyes. Really dark purple.

"You are a lot taller than I thought you were...," Kiria mumbled. She picked her chair back up and noticed almost everyone had gone back to eating, with the exception of a few people.

"I'm so sorry about that again, Kiria." Asuiri once again told her, looking genuinely sad that he'd made her fall.

"Eh, it's okay, Asuiri,"Kiria replied. Dear Ra please don't be super apologetic.

Shizira blinked. What in the name of God did she just witness? Asuiri looked at Kiria and scribbled down a note in messy, childlike scribbles and handed it to her, but Kiria was spacing out again. Asuiri just huffed and poked her, and she seemed to snap out of it, looking at them both again.

"S-Sorry," Kiria apologized, and looked down at the pink notecard before her. She looked over at it, and it read, DO YOU WANT TO HANG OUT WITH ME AND SHI AFTER SCHOOL?

Kiria smiled, noticing all the little doodles on it as well. "Uh, I g-guess so. I don't have anything to do."

"Yay!" Asuiri fistpumped the air. "You're so ice, Kiria!"

"Ice?" Kiria inquired. "Does that have to do with the penguin on the card?"

Shizira groaned and threw a hand on the bridge of her nose, mouthing something along the lines of "Don't get him started," as Asuiri's eyes lit up.

"Oh my God I looove penguins! They're so cute and waddly and and ice and just aww!" Asuiri squealed. "What's your favorite animal, Kiria?"

Kiria thought about it for a second. "Well, I guess foxes are cool. Some rodents are pretty cute, too, but rats and mice are just...ew..."

His face paled. "Mice," he whispered. "Mice?" Shizira sighed.

"He doesn't like them either," she explained, blowing at her black bangs. "He'll panic if you just show a picture to him. He screams like a girl, though." Shizira smiled innocently, as if joking.

And with that, the bell rang.

—

Shizira sat in class,doodling a small penguin. Dammit Asuiri, they really are cute.

"Hey, brat," an internal voice spat.

Shizira quieted a sigh. "What do you need, Izira?" She muttered under her breath.

"The new brat."

"Kiria? What about her?"

"There is something strange about her, something big, threatening, and dangerous."

Big, threatening, and dangerous were not words that described Kiria Tomat. She was as big, threatening, and dangerous as a butterfly.

"I highly doubt it... but then again, you aren't wrong a lot of the time. What is it, exactly?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Shizira turned around and watched the green-and-goldette. She studied her for a short while and noticed how Kiria did everything in a very hesitant manner. Picking up a pencil, writing, even sitting in this classroom with her, she seemed very reluctant to do anything.

"Shi, you're staring," Asuiri pointed out.

"Hm?" Shizira inquired, looking over at him.

"You were staring at Kiria, which is something you usually don't do."

"It's kind of hard not to with the hair."

"Is that why you were staring at me the other day?"

Shizira flushed, and said cryptically, "...No."

"You are honestly the worst liar."

The bell rang and Kiria, not surprisingly, was the first one out of there. She bolted down the stairs, and to the front of the school. She would've continued running had she not remembered Asuiri had asked her to hang out.

She sighed and stopped, waiting for - she assumed - both Shizira and Asuiri.

"Hey, Kiria," she heard behind her. She turned around and was greeted with fluffy white hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, Ryou," Kiria returned. "Are... are you feeling any better?"

Ryou flushed a light pink. "Yes, yes I am. Sorry about leaving you there, by the way."

"Oh, it's alright. Yugi was there and he guided me to the office," Kiria explained.

"That's good, I really am sorry about that," he apologized once more, bringing a hand behind his neck. "Well, I need to go. But I hope to see you again sometime."

Kiria blushed a little bit and said a soft "Goodbye," as he walked away, and then Shizira came over.

"Do you know him?" Shizira asked.

"Sort of. He's more of an acquaintance."

"Hey, here I come!" exclaimed Asuiri, racing out of the building and nearly falling when he reached the two girls. "Are we ready-to-go?"

"I guess we are," Shizira provided for herself and Kiria, who was once again staring off into space.

"She does that a lot, doesn't she?" Asuiri commented as he poked Kiria, finally getting a response.

"What?" She questioned, confused.

"Kiriaaaa," Asuiri whined. "Quit spacing ouuuuut."

"Sorry," Kiria muttered. "Are we leaving now?"

"Well first we need to decide where we're going! Hey, let's go to Shi's house!"

"No-no-no-no-no, no," Shizira replied frantically. "Let's not go to Shi's house."

"But Shiiiiiiiii..."

"Why not?" Kiria asked.

"Um...uh...good question," Shizira stuttered. "Anyone care to answer that?"

"Shiiiiiii," Asuiri drawled. "Why nooooot?"

"Fine. You know what? Fine, let's go to my house," Shizira hissed. Kiria winced at the harsh tone. What on earth was Shizira hiding?

"Yay!" Asuiri cheered in victory. Shizira looked unsettlingly displeased.

"If you really don't wanna go, Shi...," Kiria nearly whispered, trying out the nickname. "We don't have to..."

"Asuiri won't shut up if I say no."

"Truuuuuue!"

Shizira sighed, and led the way.

—-

Shizira slid the key into the lock while the others patiently waited in the hallway, feeling it click beneath her twisting hand as she stuck her tongue out. She really didn't want to do this, but Asuiri would never shut up if she told him no, and even if he complied he'd keep asking every day. Shi was in no mood what-so-ever to hear, "Can we go to your house?" every single day - twelve times a day.

"I told you the idiot's annoying," the voice growled. "You don't listen much, do you?"

'Asuiri's a very sweet boy... just a little, you know, kid-like. Too kid-like,' Shizira thought right back at the voice in her head. 'And shouldn't you be, I don't know, stalking Kiria or something?'

"I am a murderer, not a pedophile."

'Glad to know.'

She pushed the door open, giving a view to the living room. To the left was a semi-raised kitchen area; to the right, a curving wall with three doors. The wall across them was lined in glass windows, giving an expansive and semi-pretty view of Domino City. In the distance, Kame Game and Domino High were just barely visible.

"Wow, Shizira, your house is very nice," Kiria commented, giving a little smile that the ravenette turned to see.

"Thanks."

"Is it just us?"

Shizira nodded. "Yeah, my dad's on a business trip to the grand almighty London." She didn't say where her mother was, and Kiria inferred that perhaps it was a touchy subject.

"Shi, Shi! Show Kiria your magicy-"

"How about we don't, Asuiri."

"Magic?" Kiria asked. "What magic?" This girl knows magic? Is that even possible?

Asuiri's eyes widened considerably, gleaming with excitement. He looked between Kiria and Shizira, bouncing in place, as if begging his friend to explain. Shi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, moving her head back and forth as if exhausted already by his behavior.

"I can fix magic spells that don't work and make them work, and I'm pretty good with medicinal herbs, and I'm pretty smart at decoding cryptic stuff and I collect supposedly magic/enchanted items. My stuff works, I guarantee it. It just doesn't have a lot of poofing magical sparkles like most people would assume."

"Shizira once gave me a good luck charm for a swim competition, and it worked, Kiria! I won first place!" Asuiri was practically radiating happy.

Kiria blinked in shock as Shizira turned and led them to the farthest door, the one closest to the window wall. "Come on, I'll show you my grand array of magic."

She pushed yet another door open, revealing a bedroom. The ensemble stepped in, and Kiria was greeted with the sight of Shizira's personality. They do say, after all, a room is decorated to match one's soul.

The bed was pushed behind the door and into the corner, with a tiny window looking over the city. Paper stars hung on strings from the ceiling. A bookshelf laden with textbooks, books, folders, notebooks, and all sorts of research material sat in a corner. A desk with a desktop computer was pressed against the wall, with a corkboard above. There was a printer, and shelves full of herbs, and an easel tilted against the wall whose base was surrounded in spare art supplies. Her nightstand lamp was left on, which Shizira promptly clicked off. A television, no bigger than a shoebox, sat on the second top-most shelf of the book-case. There was also a dresser, whose top was scattered with things like a purse, a brush, and various bottles and a few crumpled clothes. Shizira threw her bag onto the floor and held her arms out.

"Ta-da," she announced to the boy, girl, and cluttered space. "My room, my haven, and where I do all my work."

"It's... very impressive," Kiria timidly squeaked.

"Please," the other girl replied. "It's a pretty small room, but I don't mind. So, anything specific you want me to try my hand at?"

"Well," Kiria replied bashfully, turning and riffling through her bag. "I have this... rock... and I don't know what it says. Perhaps you know what it says?"

"I can try my hand at it," Shizira replied, sounding much happier than she usually did. Perhaps Shizira enjoyed working on magic and stuff like this. Either way, Kiria was somewhat happy she'd made the girl sound happier.

Kiria removed his rock, and turned, holding it out in her hands for Shizira to take. The girl tilted her head, intrigued, and Kiria got a glimpse of her golden earrings. Shi gently reached out her hands, preparing to take the chunk of rock, but when her fingers touched it she flinched back as if burned.

The girl's eyes widened, visibly changing color. Bells sounded in the distance, ringing furiously. Shizira's expression changed from one of shock to absolute menace as her brow furrowed and her mouth dropped into an angry line. Her back straightened; she seemed taller, and more intimidating, and the tips of Shi's hair had turned blue. Shizira reached a hand up and adjusted the collar of her jacket.

"Who exactly are you?" the cold voice questioned.


End file.
